Sentado en el banco
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: La amaría en silencio, la querría sin que ella se diera cuenta y velaría por ella. Porque, a pesar de todo, era su mejor amigo.


**Hola! Vaya, no me lo puedo creer! hice un one-shot de Naruto algo largo! XDD me supero a mi misma, bien! (?) xD bueno, bueno... como ya sabéis al parecer solo se me ocurren tragedias o dramas para estos dos y no sé porque, me siento mal por eso y... bueno, no me sentó nada bien que Naruto pusiera en el manga por delante a Sakura antes que a Hinata, siendo que ella en un solo capítulo del manga hizo más que Sakura en toda la serie ¬¬ pero no estamos para discutir eso! El caso es que, mientras lo escribía, empezó a darme un poco de pena, pero después me volví a acordar de eso y pasé! xD**

**El one-shot es un songfic, basando en la canción de "Sentado en el banco" de Auryun. Aquí el enlace: watch?v=GN5BcCumWxM quien la quiera escuchar bien! XD es muy bonita y, de repente cuando la escuché, pensé: "quedaría perfectos en ellos dos..." y lo hice todo hoy! XD me vino la inspiración, juzgadme si queréis! XDD Bueno, no os enrollo más y os dejo con el songfic.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Naruto / Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto... y supongo que lo seguirá siendo, solo hago esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sentado en el banco**

_Si las tardes en el parque del barrio__  
__las hubiéramos pasado estudiando,__  
__en lugar de tu foto en un marco,__  
__hoy tendría yo aquí__  
__un Nobel en cualquier campo._

Uzumaki Naruto tenía siete años cuando vio por primera vez a Hyuuga Hinata. Los padres de ambos eran amigos y compañeros de trabajo, por lo que muchas veces quedaban para reuniones de trabajo. Sus hijos no se habían visto nunca, por lo que decidieron que en la próxima reunión presentarían a uno enfrente del otro para que se hicieran amigos.

El pequeño rubio se sonrojó levemente al ver esa niña de cabellos azulados y ojos color perla, en verdad era muy mona. Minato y Hiashi se despidieron de ellos alegando que tenían que debatir algunos asuntos y los dejaron solos en el pasillo principal de la mansión Hyuuga.

—¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! —exclamó Naruto con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. La niña se puso algo nerviosa, pero puso una tímida sonrisa y dijo:

—Yo Hyuuga Hinata.

_Y es que fuimos como dos astronautas,__  
__si nos entraba la risa__  
__todo el mundo nos miraba.__  
__¡Vaya si lo recuerdo!__  
__Tú me decías al oído:__  
__"No escuches, los raros son ellos…__  
__Los raros son ellos.__"_

—¡Houston, tenemos un problema! —exclamó un Uzumaki Naruto sentado en un banco del parque. La pequeña Hinata le miró algo alterada y preguntó:

—¿Qué clase de problema, capitán?

—¡Soldado! ¡Tenemos que aterrizar la nave cuanto antes! ¡Hay una avería! ¡Colóquese a mi lado para aterrizar!

—¡Sí señor! —dijo la chica haciendo un saludo estilo militar, seguidamente se sentó al lado de Naruto en el banco. El rubio gritaba cosas como que tenían que aterrizar cuanto y antes y que se preparara. Estuvo así un minuto hasta que soltó:

—¡Vamos a aterrizar! ¡Preparados en 3… 2… 1…! ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

—Genial —dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los dos estallaran en carcajadas, dándoles gracia sobre lo que habían jugado hace nada.

—¡Es genial jugar contigo, Hinata! ¡Me encantan tus ideas!

Naruto y Hinata siguieron riéndose hasta que el rubio notó como la gente les miraba raro y empezaban a cuchichear algo entre ellos. La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro del rubio y puso una mueca de desagrado… odiaba a esa gente que hablaba por hablar.

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun —susurró Hinata muy cerca de su oído, para que los demás no les oyeran—. No escuches, los raros son ellos…

El rubio le miró sorprendido, pero después sonrió y dijo:

—Los raros son ellos…

_No imaginabas que soñaba en secreto__  
__que te comía la sonrisa a besos.__  
__Por eso aquella tarde fría de enero__  
__me quise morir.__  
_  
Uzumaki Naruto tenía quince años cuando se decidió confesarse a su mejor amiga, Hyuuga Hinata. Puede que solo tuviera pocos años para saber qué era exactamente el amor, pero estaba seguro de lo que sentía y lo sabía: estaba enamorado de ella.

Tenía varios amigos y no sentía por ninguno de ellos lo mismo que sentía por Hinata. Era algo mucho más grande y tenía ganas de decírselo. Estaba en el parque, sentado en el banco donde ambos jugaban de pequeños, desde que jugaron por primera vez en esa parte del parque, siempre utilizaban ese banco. Sonrió con nostalgia al acordarse, ahora se paraban y se sentaban en él si salían a pasear. Los juegos de niños, obviamente, habían acabado entre ellos.

Se debatía mentalmente si ir a su casa o la de los Hyuuga. ¿Sería muy problemático declararse por teléfono? No, no podía ser tan cobarde, algo tan importante tenía que ser dicho cara a cara, no por una conversación telefónica. Suspiró y se levantó del banco. Decidido, se lo diría ese mismo día. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de protegerla y cuidarla, de abrazarla y sobre todo… de besarla. Estaba completamente loco por ella.

Cogió aire y, cuando lo soltó, puso una mirada de decisión y dio un paso adelante. Se paró en seco cuando vio una persona acercarse a él, corriendo con agilidad. Naruto se quedó estático, podría reconocer esa figura a kilómetros de distancia: Hyuuga Hinata.

_Cuando apareciste__  
__corriendo hacia mí,__  
__feliz como una niña__  
__comenzaste a decir:__  
__"Serás el primero__  
__en saber que por fin__  
__me he enamorado.__"_

Hinata corrió rápidamente hacia Naruto cuando lo vio en el parque. La verdad es que iba a hacer algo muy importante para ella y siempre pedía el consejo de su mejor amigo. Esta vez no iba a ser diferente, él siempre le animaba para hacer las cosas y seguir adelante, puede que fuera un poco abusivo por su parte, pero siempre recurría a él cuando tenía que hacer algo importante y no estaba segura del todo.

La chica se paró justo enfrente del rubio, jadeando por la carrera que había tenido para llegar hasta él. Le miró con una sonrisa y dijo:

—Hola Naruto-kun.

—Anda, hola Hinata… ¿qué haces por aquí? Es un poco raro, pensé… que estabas en casa, ya sabes… —comentó el rubio, soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla. La peli azul le miró algo extrañada, pero después sonrió de nuevo y soltó:

—Venía a decirte algo importante, serás el primero en saberlo… por fin me he enamorado.

Cuando oyó eso de la sonrojada y emocionada Hinata, un sentimiento de animación apareció dentro del rubio y sus ojos cogieron un brillo de esperanza y miró hacia la peli azul.

—Hinata, yo…

—Se llama Inuzuka Kiba —dijo ella aún más sonrojada. La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció tan rápido como vino y sus ojos azules perdieron totalmente su brillo en milésimas de segundo. Sintió su corazón empezar a bombear más despacio, como si estuviera a punto de romperse o de pararse. Eso… había sido lo peor que podía haber escuchado.

—_Oh no… ¡no! Esto… esto no está pasando… _—pensó el rubio, con la cabeza gacha y una expresión de horror.

_Seguiste mis consejos,__  
__tuviste valor,__  
__estrenaste aquel vestido__  
__que siempre te gustó.__  
__Creciste de golpe,__  
__y atrás quede yo,__  
__quede convertido__  
__en tu mejor amigo._

—¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata algo preocupada por la reacción del rubio—. ¿Estás bien Naruto-kun?

El chico se obligó a sí mismo a reaccionar y de repente puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿En serio? ¡Inuzuka Kiba es un gran chico! ¡Tienes buen gusto, Hinata!

La chica se sonrojó y dijo tímido gracias. Naruto se esforzó por mantener la sonrisa, la verdad es que no servía de nada odiar a Kiba. Era cierto, Kiba era un gran chico y no se lo discutía a nadie, no podía molestarse con él. Nadie aparte de él mismo sabía sobre sus propios sentimientos, entonces no podía echarle la culpa. A nadie. Era el destino.

—Naruto-kun, verás… —susurraba la chica algo sonrojada y nerviosa—. Venía a… p-pedirte consejo… ¿t-tú crees que… debería declararme?

El rubio abrió los ojos con impresión y después miró al suelo con dolor. Por supuesto que no quería que se declarara, él la amaba. Tenía tan solo quince años sí, pero… ¡él sabía que la amaba! ¡Lo notaba! ¡No solo la quería, la amaba! Sin embargo…

—Por supuesto —contestó Naruto con una sonrisa—. ¿O vas a callarte lo que sientes? No seas tonta y díselo.

Hinata asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias Naruto-kun. ¡Se lo diré! ¡Le diré a Kiba-kun lo que siento!

El rubio asintió, no pensaba flaquear ante ella. Quería darle ánimos y que lo hiciera lo mejor posible. Vio como ella se daba la vuelta y entonces la llamó:

—Oye Hinata… ¿te acuerdas de aquel vestido que te compraste hace poco y que te gusta tanto? —la pregunta del rubio desconcentró un poco a la peli azul, que solo se limitó a asentir—. Póntelo y ve junto a él, seguro que babea al verte.

—¡Naruto-kun! —protestó ella con evidente vergüenza, él tan solo se limitó a reír, al igual que ella misma. La chica finalmente sonrió y contestó—. Me lo pondré. ¡Gracias por todo, Naruto-kun! Realmente… eres mi mejor amigo…

Naruto puso una sonrisa triste… por supuesto, su mejor amigo… SOLO su mejor amigo.

_Te marchaste corriendo__  
__a buen paso,__  
__y se quedó tu sonrisa a mi lado__  
__un rato más.__  
__Me quede allí sentado en el banco,__  
__igual que un perro que espera__  
__en la tumba de quien le ha cuidado.__  
_  
Naruto se dejó caer sobre el banco, mirando en dirección hacia donde había ido Hinata. Vaya… ni siquiera se había declarado y había sido inmediatamente rechazado, justo antes de que pudiera decir nada. Había reunido el valor necesario para ir a decirle sus sentimientos y no había servido para nada. Entonces… ¿por qué la había ayudado? Simple: porque la amaba y quería verla feliz ante todo, además… ella lo consideraba su mejor amigo, no podía fallarle en un momento tan importante como ella.

El chico miró hacia delante con los ojos opacos. ¿Por qué seguía esperando sentado en ese banco? O mejor dicho… ¿a quién esperaba? ¿A Hinata? En el fondo de su corazón, tenía la esperanza de que Hinata volviera corriendo hacia él, decirle que había confundido sus sentimientos y le correspondería. Naruto soltó una carcajada amarga ante ese pensamiento. Eso sí que era ser un iluso.

_No imaginabas que soñaba en secreto__  
__que te comía la sonrisa a besos.__  
__Por eso aquella tarde fría de enero__  
__me quise morir._

Para él no fue mucha sorpresa saber dos días después que Hinata había sido correspondida por Inuzuka Kiba. Por supuesto, él seguía manteniendo su sonrisa falsa, demostrando que estaba feliz por la situación de ambos.

Kiba la trataba muy bien, como un auténtico tesoro. Por un momento, Naruto pensó que él no sería capaz de tratarla tan bien… pero desechó la idea. ¿Qué importaba ya? ¿Acaso no era novia de Kiba ahora?

Por dentro se moría, no de celos… se moría al saber que Hinata no le veía de esa forma y él estaba demasiado enamorado de ella. ¿Cuándo se había enamorado así? ¿Cuándo? No lo entendía, no se acordaba cuando se había vuelto tan importante ella para él. Pero lo único que sabía era que la amaba, y ya era un poco tarde para intentar impedirlo._  
_  
_Cuando apareciste__  
__corriendo hacia mí,__  
__feliz como una niña__  
__comenzaste a decir:__  
__"Serás el primero__  
__en saber que por fin__  
__me he enamorado."__  
__Seguiste mis consejos,__  
__tuviste valor,__  
__estrenaste aquel vestido__  
__que siempre te gustó.__  
__Creciste de golpe,__  
__y atrás quede yo,__  
__quede convertido..._

Naruto sonrió levemente al ver tan emocionada a una Hinata de diecisiete años. La verdad es que se había sorprendido que hubiera durado dos años con Kiba y aún seguía con él. En el fondo se sentía una mala persona, es como si estuviera deseando que rompieran para que él la consolara y lograra conquistarla… no se sentía bien consigo mismo.

—Eso es genial Hinata —le dijo el chico rubio mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan característica de él… aunque hubiera sido mejor si fuera una sonrisa de verdad y no una falsa. La peli azul no se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Era verdad que había notado algo raro en las sonrisas de su mejor amigo estos últimos dos años, pero con el tiempo Naruto las fue haciendo más creíbles hasta el punto de que ella pensó que eran verdaderas.

—Sí —dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa de enamorada y con sus ojos perla brillando por la emoción… realmente estaba enamorada de Kiba y él no tenía anda que hacer.

—Me alegro por los dos y espero que sigáis tan bien como siempre.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó con alegría la chica, Naruto sonrió de nuevo… no, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer.

_Cuando apareciste__  
__corriendo hacia mí,__  
__feliz como una niña__  
__comenzaste a decir:__  
__"Serás el primero__  
__en saber que por fin__  
__me he enamorado."__  
__Seguiste mis consejos,__  
__tuviste valor,__  
__estrenaste aquel vestido__  
__que siempre te gustó.__  
__Creciste de golpe,__  
__y atrás quede yo,__  
__quede convertido__  
__en tu mejor amigo._

El otoño era la estación más apropiada para ir por el parque. Pisar las hojas secas y ver el ambiente del lugar… a pesar de que ya empezaba a hacer algo de frío, el otoño le daba un toque "hogareño" al parque.

Un Naruto de veinticinco años sonrió al ver dos niños, un niño y una niña, jugando a las carreras. Él pillaba, ella escapaba. Esos juegos le hicieron recordar a Hinata, felizmente casada con Kiba. Se acordaba de su boda, él había sido el padrino de boda por petición de ambos, Kiba también se lo había pedido por favor, quería hacer feliz a su chica haciendo que su mejor amigo fuera el padrino de boda.

Él había aceptado, porque seguía amando a Hinata, pero no tenía nada en contra de Kiba y de su unión, su dolor solo tenía que sufrirlo él y nadie más. Se acercó al banco donde solían jugar él y Hinata y se sentó en él. Miró el ambiente del parque, totalmente cargado de niños y madres que venían a acompañarlos.

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y llevó su mano hacia ella. ¿Por qué lloraba? No había derramado ni una sola triste lágrima desde que Hinata le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos… ¿por qué lloraba diez años después? Llevó su mano hacia su mejilla, limpiándola en el instante.

_En tu mejor amigo._

Sí, la amaba. La seguía amando y la necesitaba, pero no podía tenerla, no debería tenerla, no debería desearla. No podía amarla como él quería. No podía quererla como a él le hubiera gustado. No podía tenerla como él hubiese querido. Pero, al menos, era importante para ella en algo. Era eso, su mejor amigo. La amaría en silencio, la querría sin que ella se diera cuenta y velaría por ella. Porque, a pesar de todo…

_En tu mejor amigo._

… era su mejor amigo.

Naruto sonrió al ver una hoja caer de un árbol. El otoño vendría caluroso este año y… quizás podría recuperar su verdadera sonrisa ¿no? Nunca era tarde para intentarlo.

* * *

**Bien! Siempre me ha dado miedo publicar algún one-shot largo, porque tengo la sensación de que no me salen bien! D: bueno, el NaruHina es mi OTP y hacerle esto es... un poco doloroso! ): me gustan mucho juntos y quedan de maravilla, por lo que supongo que me mataréis por lo que le hice a Naruto aquí! XD**

**¿Y que tal? ¿Os gustó o no? No sé si salió soso, espero que no...**

**Ya puse en otro one-shot que Hinata no me gustaba con otra persona, por lo que seguro os preguntaréis porque lo puse con Kiba... bueno, tenía que poner a alguien y Kiba para mí era la mejor opción (ni loca ni borracha pongo a Sasuke ¬¬) y Ari... bueno, Ari también debe de saber porque (Shino con Kiba, Shino con Kiba~ (?)) por favor, olvidad eso último! XD**

**No sé si me salieron algo exagerados los sentimientos y reacciones de Naruto, pero era necesario... lo único que hacía era sufrir. A mi esta canción me encanta y se me hace raro que hace poco solo me viniera en la mente la posibilidad de plasmarla con esta pareja. Pues espero que os haya gustado, yo realmente amo la pareja y a ver si me sale alguna comedia entre ellos caray! u_u' En fin, que se le va a hacer, me despido!**

**See you! **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
